<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>current location unknown by saturn_spadez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516620">current location unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_spadez/pseuds/saturn_spadez'>saturn_spadez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DemonXBunny's Masters of the Multiverse, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, but its gluttony and dark allie, from MotM, no appropriate tags for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_spadez/pseuds/saturn_spadez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(title comes from Gluttony's official profile on the @rushlemania twitter.)</p><p>A Dark Allie-Centric fic surrounding her life in the 13th realm, mainly featuring Gluttony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allie | Cherry Bomb/Courtney Rush | Rosemary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>current location unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bunny.." Gluttony whines, clambering childishly into Allie's lap. Allie responds by resting her hand on the demon, much to Gluttony's delight as she begins to chatter.</p><p>She rubs her face on Allie's, and makes a delighted, gleeful noise that reminds her of a playful cat.</p><p>"We'll.. leave one day, won't we, bunny?"<br/>Allie nods.</p><p>"We'll leave, and we'll cause chaos?"<br/>Allie nods.</p><p>"And we won't.. get put back in here, will we? big sister Sloth won't make us stay?"<br/>Allie shakes her head.</p><p>Gluttony has rested her head on the shoulder of Allie and begun to ramble about a variety of topics. It's quite grounding.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the 13th realm won't be so bad, at least for a little bit longer.. </p><p>After all, if her doppelganger received that letter they might not have to wait long at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>